A Crimson Dusk
by jwlove
Summary: This is a bok Iam writing


Have you ever wondered if it is true what people say about dying. You see the end of the light at the tunnel? I don't know if I necessary believe that, or that my whole life will flash before my eyes. I don't think it seems just to sit and wonder what is to come, with death. And to be frank the thought of dying and seeing all my mistakes flash before my eyes scares the crap out of me…..

"Mercedes Anderson!" someone across the room yelled and I drifted back into this realm we call reality.

"Oh hey Manny how's it going?" I asked

"Good, but are you okay you seem more lost then ever!"

" Na I am fine, so how's things with you and Tammi?

" We are good, but I called you name at least a thousand times."

"Oh sorry, I just been thinking a lot since you know the accident."

"Yeah I am sorry to hear about that, well listen if you need anything call okay, your brother was my best friend."

"Yeah, I know. Well bye." I hated just sitting there and talking. Especially to Manny, he became such an as since I started dating Evan.

"See ya"

Okay, so I wish everyone would stop bring it up. I don't want to ever go back to that night. No one believes me that my brother was brutally slain before my eyes by these … what's the word….monster? Wait no that is putting it to lightly, they were like ravishing demons from hell. No one can even remotely begin to understand how I am feeling. It seems like my life is a shell of what it once was. Even the sun seems to be hidden away from the lifeless presence around me.

Let's go back to before the accident ever began. My name is Mercedes Anderson and I am a triplet. My brother Sean Anderson, sister Alexis Anderson, will turn 17 next month. Maybe you have seen Sean around, tall handsome midnight black hair with these amazing sky blue eyes. Well he is dating my best friend of 10 years, Arlanie. Alexis, is tall smart funny, amazingly beautiful, with midnight black hair and jade green eyes, she is dating the center forward for the basket ball team James. We all grew up in Cape May, New Jersey. A quiet, peaceful little town.

It was just another day for Arlanie, Lexi and I sitting down at Cape May Point. We had been wanting to come here for weeks and finally all had the day off. Arlanie in her bright crimson red itsy bitsy bikini, Lexi in her neon pink one and me in my yellow polka dotted one.

There wasn't a cloud in sight as we walked along Sunset Beach. Lexi was lost in her own lil world talking to James, the love of her life.

"So Cades, is Sean going to come down?" Arlanie asked. They had been together since 6th grade and we were just entering our senior year.

"I don't know. He said he was going out to do guy stuff with Evan." I said.

" I don't like my boyfriend always running off with my cousin, but I am so excited that Evan finally asked you out."

"Lol, I know, it's weird. I don't like my brother hanging out with my boyfriend."

" This looks like a good place to tan. Why don't we stop here."

'Sounds good. Hey isn't this the spot where we first meet?"

"Yeah it is." Arlanie said and had tears in her eyes. "Today marks the 10 year university of our friendship."

"Lexi!!!!!!!! Come on girl this is supposed to be a girls day out not talk on the cell phone with James." I said.

"I just miss him, and we talking about his pictures," Lexi replied.

The sun had just about reached the highest point in the day by this time. As we laid out in the sun. An eerie breeze blew up off the "Atlantis" that old sunken concrete ship built during WWI. It was strange listening to the stories kids would make, up about what happened on that ship. Arlanie and I made up a few, like most kids do. But that was many years ago. We both grew and learned from history why it was there.

"So Arlanie, what do you think you will get Sean for his birthday? I asked.

" Honestly, I don't know. He is so hard to shop for. Do you got any ideas?

"Hmmm," I would have loved to the her just to say yes, as he was planning on purposing to her, but that is a twin's secret. " I know there is this new skateboard he has been wanting."

"I know he wants this hat too, the new DC hat." Lexi piped in.

"You know I love being best friends with my boyfriends sisters. It makes shopping so much easier."

Within seconds the air was filled with flying water balloons. They were splashing everywhere. Off in the distance came a laughing sound to our squills.

"Sean!!!!!" I yelled.

" Cades come on have some fun, Yo, Evan lets through them in!" Sean explained as they came out of the bushes.

"Sean you throw me in, then your so grounded!" teased Arlanie.

" Oh yeah, maybe I like being grounded." Sean yelled as he picked up Arlanie and ran down to the water with her.

"SEAN!!!!!"

" Hey Evan," I shyly said, as I kissed him "How are you today?"

"Wassup Cades?" Evan asked as he picked me up and ran down to the water and threw me in.

"Yes!!!!!!! I am safe," Lexi explained. Little did she know James was running up behind her. "James!!!!!!! Put my down. No!!!!!!! Don't throw me in."

We all played around in the water for a few hours splashing and just having a grand time. We were completely oblivious to the fact that the beach had became completely disserted. Lexi and James left around 2pm in Lexi Viper. Off in the distance I heard a familiar sound "SEAN MICHAEL ANDERSON THIS IS YOUR FATHER CALLING ANSWER YOU PHONE!" rang Sean's' phone.

"Sean you want me to get that?" I asked knowing full that Sean hated talking to our dad.

" Can you Cades, I hate talking to him, I know you do too but you can cry easier and make him feel bad." replied Sean hopeful. I was already at the towels grabbing his phone.

"Hello!" I asked annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing answering you stupid brothers phone. I called him, not you. When will you stupid kids learn!!" came an angry voice.

"I answered because he doesn't want anything to do with you, especially at how you treat us. You walked out on us! So we have every right to hate you. You choose that 18 year old slut over your family!!" I yelled through burning hot tears. Why did I have to cry. Why today of all days did he have to call and especially when we were with Evan and Arlanie.

" Don't……" I hung up the phone before he could even say another word.

I laid out on my towel and watched the rest of them play. I was memorized by Evans glistening body. I loved his jet black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Arlanie saw me thinking and she came up and joined me. She could tell my dad had upset me and just sat there and waited. She was use to waiting on this subject, as Sean nor I would ever talk about it. We couldn't.

"Cades…. Come join us, take you mind off it. And beside I need your help dunking Sean ." explained Arlanie.

" Only if you will help me get Evan too," I teased. She knew how to change my mind on things. We started to make plans and were giggling.

" MERCADES, IF YOUR TELLING HER…" trailed Sean.

" I AM NOT I PROMISED!" I yelled back as we ran down to the beach together.

Arlanie and I tackled Sean first. We took him down with ease as he was unaware. We then went on to try tackling Evan but now he knew it was coming. So he just grabbed me and threw me under then did the same to Arlanie.

The eerie breeze had blown in some clouds and it had gotton cold suddenly like a deathly cold. The ocean water turned a deep blood red. It had gotten everywhere. You would have thought we would have noticed that as a first sigh of what was to come but we didn't.

Before long it had came to our favorite time of the day. We had our day at the beach full of sun and swim. Now was the time to wind down. As Arlanie and gathered wood for the bon fire we promised that no matter what happens we would always be friends. For we could tell change was in the air.

We got back to the guys at a little before sundown. Evan and I decided we would go for a walk on the beach. Hand in hand we walked off into the sunset. The chilly breeze was sending chills down my spine.

" We can go back to the fire if your cold Cades," suggested Evan.

" I am fineeeeeee," I said through a shiver. " I would rather walk with you anyhow."

"Same here ma."

"Wow this is the first time I think I actually notice how deep red the sunset really is.

"It's like a firer red….. Hmmm that's weird."

Before long it was time to go. I hated the thought of yet another wonderful day, with the people I loved having to come to an end. So as we all walked back to our cars we had a slight glum about us. Sean and I got into my Mazda RX8, a gift from our dad, while Arlanie got into Evans Mercedes Escalade.

As we drove Sean and I sat in silence. I hated feeling like there was something wrong between us. We never were that quiet with each other. But it was a deathly silence. I reached down to turn on the radio, but he shut I off. Another bad sign….. Sean not listening to music. Music is his life. He lives for music.

When we got home there was no surprise to see, Lexi sitting out front waiting for us.

"Hey, mom said she'd be late so its up to us for dinner. We can get pizza or go out…… I say out!" explained Lexi.

"Do we just wanna take my car then," I asked as Sean moved to the back seat.

"Duh!"

We drove over

…(this comes later on but it was in my mind now so I wrote it)

"Mercedes, can we talk please?" said the familiar yet painful voice of my best friend.

" Hey Arlanie, how you doing?" I weakly say. She still wears Sean's coat. I wish he was still here. He was so in love with her.

"I guess okay, everyone wants to know what happened. They think it would make a good horror story to tell. But as you know living the horror, isn't as great. Have you talked to Evan lately? He's been worrying about you."

"You know Sean loved you . He would be okay if you are sad. Have you even cried yet? I haven't I can't. It's too………….." I looked of to the distance, past Arlanie left shoulder. There in the distance were the small firey evil glowing eyes I saw that night. They were staring me down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. Everyone looked at me. On my face was a look of terror. Arlanie turned slowly to look and see what I was looking at, she too turned pale white.

"Cades…. Hhhhhowwwwww ddddid tttthat tttthing findddd uss? Arlanie stammered.

"I don't know!" I was crying I was so scared. This thing what ever it is took my brother and now it was here to take me. I wont let that happen. I can't


End file.
